


Valery's bedroom

by elenatria



Series: Valoris [15]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Art, Bedroom, Body Worship, Fanart, M/M, Valoris, chernobyl art, chernobyl fanart, jared harris - Freeform, stellan skarsgard - Freeform, valery's bedroom, valoris fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27269206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenatria/pseuds/elenatria
Summary: Please enjoy Hotaru_Tomoe's fic,"Hunger"based on this fanart. <3
Relationships: Valery Legasov & Boris Shcherbina, Valery Legasov/Boris Shcherbina
Series: Valoris [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1432660
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Valery's bedroom




End file.
